You got a text
by OhWowAltMal
Summary: Altmal oneshot. Malik meets Altair on the train, Altair leaves his phone behind.


**Authors note;**

**I may or may not continue this. Im still not sure.**

Taking late night trains home wasn't really Malik's favourite form of transport. But without having the luxury of owning a car, there was almost no other options. A bus would take forever to get from the police station to his house, none of his friends had the time to pick him up and, like a car, he couldn't afford a motorbike. So taking a train a reasonable compromise.

Shooting a glance to the watch that was digging into his wrist, he inwardly sighed as he was reminded for the fourth time that day that it was broken. He had stupidly forgotten to take it off before having a shower. When he had finally realised it was still on his wrist, it was to late. Just another thing on his list to buy, along with groceries and new sneakers for Kadar, who had somehow managed to ruin his old ones within a matter of months. What his brother did to those shoes, he would probably never know. But it would be nice if he could make a pair of shoes last longer than seven months.

They had come to a stop. The train slowly eased to a halt, slipping into the dimly lit station. The doors hissed open, but Malik barley had time to register the few stragglers that made their way onto the train before they slid shut again and the train jolted back into movement. Two more stops to go before he was home.

One of the new passengers had made himself comfortable in the seat opposite of Malik. With nothing else better to do and boredom slowly invading his mind, He turned his attention to the man in front of him. And damn, was he worth the attention.

Sandy brown hair fell down his forehead as he leant forward, all his attention fixated on the mobile phone in his hands as he typed away. He had brown eyes, nice eyes, brown not like the coffee that Malik drank on the tough mornings but a more richer shade. He bit his lip and it was then that he noticed the scar that stretched just just below his nose to nearly the bottom of his chin, splitting his mouth slightly. A scar like that had to tell a story, and Malik wished he knew the tale. Well, it could just be a regular scar that he got from a tree or something. He himself had a long pale scar along the length of his back that most people thought was from some sort of surgery. The truth was when he was sixteen he had crashed into a fence on his bike and had flown off into a thorn bush. Not very exciting to say the least.

Somehow Malik found himself focusing on his lips. Stuck in a snarky half smile, full and slightly chapped, it was tough not to imagine them with all kinds of emotions. Smiling. Laughing. Yelling. Crying.

Kissing.

Malik jerked himself back, earning a strange look from a few other people. Kissing? Where had that thought come from? He didn't even know this mans name and he was already fantasising about kissing him. The very idea of it made him flush, and he quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket in a weak attempt to save himself from any more embarrassment. To his surprise, a text flashed up on the screen.

Pizza 4 dinner ok?

It was from Kadar. Dinner plans had been the least on his mind, but he was welcome for the change. Anything to distract himself from the hottie in from of him.

Go ahead and order it. You know what I want.

One tap and the message fired into cyberspace. In the brief peaceful moments before his response, Malik allowed his eyes to flicker upwards back towards the stranger. He expected to see that nothing had changed in the minute or two that It had taken him to talk to Kadar, so he gave a little start when he looked up to see the man in front glancing at him as well. Their eyes met for a brief second before Malik dropped his gaze, face reddening anew. He turned his attention back to his phone. No embarrassing situations on a screen of a mobile, right?

Ok…that was easier than expected. Whats up w/u? 'Accidentally' fall onto a hot dudes lap or something?

He was wrong.

Jesus, Kadar. No I did not 'fall on a hot dudes lap.'

A slight pause.

But there is a hot dude sitting in front of me and I think I caught him staring at me

Fucking knew it. He's totally checking you out bro. Go fall on his lap.

Malik barley contained the snort. Kadar was such a doosh sometimes.

Im not going to go sit on him, arse. Im in a train full of people and besides, I'm getting off in five minutes. I'll probably never see him again.

All the more reason to make a move now.

No.

Yes.

I said no. Stop interfering with my love life.

You live with me. I don't wanna walk in on u banging ur boyfriend.

Jesus, Kadar. I'll see you in ten minutes. Discussion over.

He switched his phone off and sighed, leaning back into the seat as he felt the train slowly coming into his station. He wanted to risk another glance at mr hottie, but decided against it. It would be downright creepy if he got caught checking him out, again. The train jolted to the sudden stop and he stood, leaning slightly against the pole beside his chair as he waited for the doors to open. His eyesight wandered and he almost breathed a sigh of relief as the doors slid open, saving him from another awkward staring fest. The cool night air blasted him as he stepped outside, hand still gripping the phone. In his rush he landed awkwardly, foot slightly turned to the side when he stepped onto the platform. The sudden pain forced him to do fall forward slightly, turning in an attempt to balance himself out. The doors slid shut, saving himself from the passengers to witness his failure, but before they shut him out into the dark empty station he could have sworn he saw the man that had sat in front of him give a slight smile as he watched him leave.

No,It would have been just his imagination. The train was already pulling out, hissing and spluttering as she pulled her cargo of people to their next destination. Yes, he imagined it. Why would he smile?

Shrugging, Malik pulled up the collar of his coat and started trudging the five minute long walk home.

Public transport had never been so interesting.

Malik had ran into the hottie at least four more times that week. Every day, same time, same train, same seat. While he couldn't complain, it made it extremely frustrating for him to concentrate on work. Robert had given him a case to work on a couple of days ago and he should be thinking about that, not focusing on trying to check out the man and not get caught. He couldn't help it that he was a hottie, but Malik should at least try to have some self control. But it had meant he had got a little closer to him, exchanging a small 'hello' when they saw each was nice.

Today was friday. Today was different, because today Malik was in a hurry.

He had gotten a call from Kadar earlier on that evening. His brother apparently had a raging headache and needed him to pick up some aspirin on the way home. Which would have been fine, but then his train broke down halfway to the first stop so he needed to wait twenty minutes before the train had started up again. To make matters worse, the train was packed which meant that nearly every single stop took at least ten minutes to get everybody off and on.

But at least the packed train meant that hottie sat next to him.

The blond man himself seemed a little on edge, knee jiggling to an uneven beat and checking the time on his phone nearly every twenty seconds. Those eyes, too, those warm brown eyes filled with nerves. Maybe he was going on a date. Well, if he was, he wasn't dressed well. Jeans, grey shirt with a faded band logo on it, sneakers.

He found himself surprised with the twinge of jealously that struck his chest. What was he jealous of? That he wasn't dressed nice? That he was on a date?

That thought pulled him up short. There was no way he was jealous that the man sitting next to him might be going on a date. It was ridiculous, stupid, and selfish.

He glanced at his watch again before remembering it was broken. Heaving a pained sigh, he put his hands in his pocket to check the time on his phone. His hands met empty air.

Shit. Malik must have left his phone at work. Now he had no way of knowing if Kadar was okay, or how to tell him how much longer he had till he got home. God, he never knew how much he relied on that thing. And now, he was anxious. What if Kadar needed something else? How long did he have until he got home? He promised he would be home by six, but now he was strongly doubting he would make it in time. He could borrow a phone, maybe, to text. But who's phone would be borrow? Its not like he knew anybody here.

He glanced around for the possibilities when it struck him full in the face. No. No, way. He was not going to ask the hot dude if he could borrow his phone. No, no, no. But he felt his hand reach up and before he knew it, he was tapping on his shoulder.

He turned, mouth splitting into a grin when he saw who It was. Just the grin made Maliks word falter in his , why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? The hand fell from his shoulder limply back into his pocket and he returned a weak smile. " Uh, hey. You need anything mate?"

God, that voice. He had heard it in quiet mumbled 'hello's but never in a full sentence. It the most goddamn sexiest voice Malik had ever heard. His face flushed and he barley stammered out the first sentence. "Um, yeah, do you mind if I use your phone?" Before he could get a chance to reply Malik stumbled onward. " Its just, my brothers sick so I picked up some aspirin for him, but I left my phone at work and because the train was delayed I'm going to be late and I want to let him know that I'm on my way with his medicine and stuff so he won't worry or anything, and, yeah." He barley managed to stop himself from rambling on. Oh God, now he's gone and made an absolute arse of himself right in front of him. He would never live this down.

A awkward moment of silence ensued, before he smiled again. " Yeah, sure. Go for it. " He handed Malik his phone. " Don't worry about the passcode or anything, it doesn't have one." He pointed at the screen of the phone-which was still resting in Maliks limp and sweaty hand- and swiped across. Sure enough, it unlocked without a single complaint. He leant back, sliding his hands back into the pockets of his jeans and resuming the jiggling of his knee. It took a moment to register what had happened, before he gripped the phone properly and opened a new message. He was lucky he remembered Kadars number by heart.

It only took a few moments to explain the situation before sending it off. He didn't even bother to read his brothers reply. He tapped him on the shoulder again before, rather to quickly, thrusting the phone back into his hand. " Thanks. " He added, giving a small smile in thanks. He left the phone on his leg, shifting in his seat so he was facing slightly towards Malik. ' Hey, I never caught your name. " He remarked, his hands back into those jean pockets. " ?" " Altair. " He opened his mouth to continue, but the train suddenly slowed and he glanced outside. " Oh, shit, its my stop. " Altair hauled himself up from the seat and it was all Malik could do not to release the small cry of disappointment from his lips. He had finally learned the hotties name, and now he had to leave. Just his luck.

The doors opened and Altair made his way to exit, stopping only for a second to turn and raise his hand in a goodbye before stepping out of the train and into brightly lit city station. A slight pause before the exits slid shut again and the train was yanked back into movement.

Sighing, Malik leant back and stretched his legs forward luxuriously. The train was more empty now than it had been for the past hour, and he was taking full advantage of the empty space.

Altair. He could finally attach a name to a face-A handsome face, mind that. He found himself wondering what Altair was doing in town, he had always been on the same stop the rest of the week. He could be on a date-yet again that twinge of jealousy- but he was dressed rather shabbily if he was. Maybe out with friends. Visiting family.

The sharp buzzing snapped him out of his thoughts. He automatically reached into his pockets for his phone, inly to remember that he had left it as work. It sounded again, harsh in the quiet of the near empty train. He glanced around for the source, it was getting on his nerves. Only an old lady and a young teen remained. The lady was falling asleep on the seat, and he highly doubted she would have such a annoying ringtone. The teen was on her phone, texting her boyfriend or mother or friends. It sounded once more, and Malik realised it was coming from the floor just beside him.

Leaning down, he blinked as the harsh bright light illuminating from the screen stung his eyes. Giving a small grunt, his fingers fumbled the dirty floor and snagged the phone, straightening back up and opening the phones cover.

It was Altair's phone.

It must have fallen off his leg when he stood up, and he wouldn't have noticed it in the crowd. Malik grimaced. Shit, he must be thinking it got stolen or something. Maybe there was a way to text his mates or something. The sharp buzz repeated. With a start he realised it must be his text tone. Unlocking the screen, he squinted as he tried to read the text that popped up on the screen.

Altair, hurry your little gay ass here or your going to be late.

It said It was from a guy names 'Ezio.' So Altair must have been going to a party or something. And he doesn't have his phone. He decided to text the Ezio dude when he suddenly noticed his name.

His names Malik.

Altair had sent that to Ezio. Okay, Malik was confused. Why would he send that to his friend? He scrolled back up through the texts until last monday, the day that he had first seen Altair.

On the train now. You bring booze?

Course I am arse. Ok if I bring a +1?

Im assuming thats Leo.

No shit sherlock.

Dude.

What?

There's a really cute guy sitting across from me.

Malik's cheeks flamed when he read that text and he almost dropped the phone. Did…did he mean him? Malik sat across from Altair nearly all that week. Did Altair just tell his friend that he was _cute?_

Ask him out.

No! I don't even know him. Im just saying he's attractive.

There was a slight pause, then another text from Altair.

Holy shit, he just caught me staring.

Fuck bro what do I do

Wink at him then take him home and nail him

NOT HELPING DIPSHIT

Play it cool.

Fuck, no, its fine, he just left his stop. That was awkward man.

If you see him again you better say something.

They continued on.

Dude he's here again

The hottie?

Yeah

Like I said. Ask him out

Fuck no man! I should at least, like talk to him first or something.

Do you know his name? Ask his name

I can't.

You to scared?

Maybe

Doosh

Malik kept reading, eyes widening with every new line of text. This was all…wrong. Malik was supposed to be the one that kept checking out Altair. Not the other way around.

Dude, I'm gonna do it

Do what? Finally get a boyfriend?

_Boyfriend?_

Im gonna ask him out. For coffee. Or something.

You better not wimp out on me man. At least ask his name first.

Oh my god I'm so nervous

Just do it already

His names Malik

The texts ended there. Malik barley noticed the train coming to stop until the doors hissed open, blasting him with the cold night air and bringing him to his senses enough that he scrambled out onto his stop. The biting wind blasted his face and brought tears to his eyes as he leant against the cold brick wall and tried to make sense of the situation. Lets start with the basics.

Altair thought Malik was cute. Now that right there was a showstopper.

Altair was going to ask Malik out for coffee but he didn't get the chance.

Altair left his phone on the train and thats how Malik knew all this.

Holy fuck.

Malik let in a shuddering breath as he tried to order his muddled mind. Running his fingers through his hair, he figured he would start off with his original plan. Ring Ezio and let him know that Altairs phone wasn't stolen.

Flicking through the contacts, he dialled the number with shaking fingers and waited to see if he would pick up. After one or two rings, he did.

" Hello? " A slightly accented voice answered the phone. Music blared in the background, but gradually grew quieter. " Hello? Altair, were the hell are you? Your late and-" Malik rushed to cut off Ezios lecture. " Oh, uh, this isn't Altair. He left his phone on the train, do you know were I can give it back?" A moments pause. " He left his phone on the train? What a idiot. Yeah, I'm sure I can find him and get you to hand it back. Whats your name?" " Malik."

Silence filled the line. Malik checked the phone to make sure Ezio hadn't hung up. Nope, just not talking.

He was about to speak again when a strangled "Oh." came from the other end. " Uh, you okay?" He questioned. He was pretty sure he knew the reason Ezio was suddenly lost for words. " Yeah. Yeah, Im cool. Listen, Ill see if I can find him. Wanna give me your number so I can arrange a meeting for you guys?"

Malik gave him his number. " Alright then. Ill see Altair soon then. Bye." He promptly cut the line before he could do anything stupid, and rubbed his face with both hands, moaning.

This was getting complicated.

Nervously drumming his fingers on the table, Malik glanced around the room. No sign of Altair yet. Was he always this late to everything?

Ezio had rung him yesterday. They had agreed to meet at the coffee house downtown, near the club that Altair had gone to on Friday. But Altair was twenty minutes late and he was beginning to lose patience.

He wrapped his chilled fingers around his cup and sipped the hot coffee, the scalding liquid burning his tongue but warming him slightly. It was freezing in here, like there was no heating or anything like that-

" Malik." A hand clapped onto his shoulder and he jumped, nearly dropping the mug in his hands. Altair sat himself down in the seat next to him, face spread in a wide grin as he greeting Malik. " Hows it going?" Malik smiled in return. It was almost impossible not to around Altair. " Im fine, thanks." He smiled back. Altair settled back into the side, running his hands through his hair in slight nervousness as Malik reached into his pockets for his phone. " Oh, here. This was the whole point of meeting, right?" He gave a light laugh and handed it to Altair, who took it gratefully. " Hey, thanks. For grabbing my phone, I mean. I don't know what I would do if anybody stole it. " "Its no problem." Malik shrugged. A pregnant silence ensued as neither of the pair really knew what to say next. Malik was sure Altair was going to leave within the second. He didn't want Altair to leave. He wanted Altair to stay, like this was a real date, not just a meeting to exchange goods and leave to never see each other again. Altair was just getting up when Malik blurted out the only thing he could think of to make him stay.

" I read the texts."

Altair froze. Blood drained from his face as he slowly sat back down and put his head in his hands, letting out a long and shuddering sigh. Malik stretched out a had to comfort him before bringing it back without touching him. Altair opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped his lips, only a small croak of despair. He looked up, face suddenly bright red and eyes wide and full of fear. Full of embarrassment. Full of worry.

Malik didn't know what he was going to say next. In all truth, he was scared of what he was going to say. So he did the only thing he knew what could shut him up.

He kissed him.

The pressure of Altairs lips against his own, the scent of coffee that still clung to his skin, his hand gripping the shirt as he pulled Altair closer towards him all combined into that one, sensuous kiss. A strangled noise sounded from the back of his throat as Altairs hands were pressed against his chest, the phone slipping from his fingers as he, after a moment of hesitation, returned the kiss. A small moan built up in Maliks chest. This was all he wanted. He just wanted to lose himself in Altair, in the way their mouths were pressed together in a passionate embrace and the feeling of his soft hair running through his hands and the taste of his lips. He didn't want it to end, any of it.

When Altair pulled away he almost gave a small whine of annoyance before he opened his eyes and reality smacked him in the face. They were in a coffee shop, sitting on stools in a dark corner surrounded by the indie music playing softly from the speakers as the scent of caramel and coffee and vanilla abused their senses. Malik turned his attention to Altair, whos face was flushed and small pants escaped his lips as he stared with small smile at Malik. He returned the grin, leaning down to pick up the phone that had dropped to the floor. When he straightened back up again Altair had leant back into his seat, biting his lip and staring intensely at Malik. Placing the phone back onto the counter, he turned back to Altair. Silence continued before he broke the tension.

"Im…sorry for that." He fumbled for his mug. " I just…really wanted to do that. For a long time. " He took a shaky sip, grimacing at the taste of cold coffee. He refused to glance at Altair, who was quiet for a moment. " You don't need to be sorry."

Malik looked up in surprise, only to find himself in another kiss. But it was a small,sweet one, one that lasted only for a second before Altair pulled away with a smirk on his scarred lips. " Because I'm not sorry for that." He whispered before sliding out of his seat, snagging his phone along the way. " Call me. I would love to set up a proper date next time." He slipped out with a smile, bell chiming as the door clicked closed.

And with that, Malik was left sitting alone with a cup of cold coffee and the taste of Altair still lingering on his lips.


End file.
